Second Chance
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: He told himself he wouldn't care if he ever got hurt, wouldn't shed a single tear for that man. So why, then was he running full speed into the middle of the street; eyes glued to the crumpled form of a certain green haired man he knew? ZoSan, Yaoi.


**Second Chance**

**Shinedown**

He told himself he wouldn't care if he ever got hurt, wouldn't shed a single tear for that man. Day in and day out they fought like their lives depended upon it, aimlessly throwing out words that meant nothing; blows that would leave bruises for days to come. Each time they fought, a new string of curses would flow from one of their lips pronouncing their hate for each other.

So -why, then- was he running full speed into the middle of the street; eyes glued to the crumpled form of a certain green haired man he knew -yet didn't know- quite well. Ask him that, and he would have shaken his head; for not even he knew the answer himself.

Yet there he stood, eye's locked down onto the fallen figure of the green headed man.

The blond's breath seemed to catch in his throat suddenly. He wanted to shout, reach down and shake the man in till he woke up. This had to be a joke, for not a single soul could have hurt the man before him.

Yet the proof laid right before his very own eyes.

Roronoa Zoro had been defeated; by a truck no less.

A voice called behind his shoulder, yet her paid it now mind. The only thing that mattered at the moment was getting the green haired bastard to open his eyes so he could kick his ass to hell for scarring him like this.

The thought brought a shiver down his spine. He was scared, and for Zoro.

A hand being placed on his shoulder suddenly brought him back to reality. He turned, blue eye's locking on to those of a blue clad uniformed police officer. When had the cop's arrived? He hadn't the slightest idea.

The man was talking to him now, that he was sure of. Why, then, couldn't he hear or understand a single word being said? His eye's traveled back down to that of the man beneath him.

An ambulance, yes. Zoro needed to go to the hospital. He tried to voice this thought, but it seemed like his tongue was to heavy to lift. Instead, he opted for nodding his head every so often as the police officer spoke to him, not really sure of what was being said.

Finally, he watched the man wave over a group of people. Three more blue clad men walked over to the fallen form of Zoro, jabbering and poking him as if he were already a lost cause.

Blue eye's ignited with rage. That was no way to treat him, for he was not even dead yet! He opened his mouth, a line of curses shooting from his lip's before he even knew what he was saying. The man nodded, listening to the angered teenager as he motioned with his left hand for the ambulance that had just arrived.

Finally, his rage withered.

"Don't worry kiddo. Your green haired friend will live."

"He's not my friend, we hate each other.." The blond voiced these thought's, yet he couldn't help but nod, eye's traveling over to the green haired man that was being put into the ambulance.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?" The man looked at him, idly running his fingers through his white hair as he gazed down at he blond.

"I-I was walking. He -Zoro- he was shouting at me. I called him a Marimo.." The blond paused and took in a shaky breath before he continued. "There was a honk, and I turned to see a truck – that one over there- coming towards me. I blinked, and when I opened my eye's again I was lying over the by the stop light.."

The man looked him over before he nodded- taking a quick pause to pull out a note pad and pen to write a few words down.

"He saved your life, kid."

The blond looked at him and snorted. "It's Sanji. And.. I know."

The hall way was crowded with people, conversations buzzing through the hall as a certain blond made his was through. Most of the conversation retained to a certain green haired man and the acident. He paid it no mind. He only wished to get this day over with.

"Did you hear what happened to Zoro-"

"I heard he's in a coma!-"

"I heard he's on life support!-"

"What? But he was really strong-"

"I heard it was Sanji that pushed him in front of the truck-"

"What? He wouldn't do that-"

The blond snorted, one curled eyebrow arching as he walked past the bantering girls. As if he would do that to the Marimo. He may have fought with the man, but it wasn't as if he wanted him dead.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he entered the class room. Heads turned to stare at him as he sauntered of to his desk.

"Sanji! Oh my god, is it true?"

The blond turned his head, blue eye's locking onto the brown of the red head before him. "Ah~ Nami-Swan~" The red head rolled her eyes at the childish nick name and stared at the blond. "Is it true? What Zoro did?"

The blond nodded.

Immediately, the red head let out a squeal and sat next to him. "See? I knew he didn't actually hate you! You owe him now Sanji, he saved your life!"

The blond opened his mouth to protest, but upon seeing the glare he was receiving from Nami he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"You should go see him in the hospital. Me, Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp are going after school. Come with us!" The blond smiled at her and nodded his head. "Hai~! Anything for my precious Nami-Swan~"

Sanji watched as the red head stood up and walked back down to her seat. As the door's closed and the professor stepped in, Sanji laid his head down on the desk -perfectly content with sleeping through the rest of the day.

A low beeping noise sounded around the room, a dull reminder to the green haired man of what happened. His chest rose and fell with every breath- ear's strained to hear the current conversation between his nurse and the doctor. He sighed, not being able to pick up enough words to understand what they were saying. Defeated, he laid back against the bed; eye's slipping shut as he fought the urge to sleep.

A click emanated from the door, alerting his attention to the hushed voices that were now entering his room. He groaned as the light was switched on; arm's raised to block out the line of light from his vision. He heard laughter, and groaned inwardly.

"Nami? The hell do you want?" he drawled out. The red head gave him a click of her tongue before she walked over to the moss haired man and sat down on the bed beside him. "That's no way to treat a lady, Zoro."

Zoro chuckled and sat up, wincing at the strain it put on his arms. "Yeah well, you ain't much of a lady to me."

Nami scoffed and hit him lightly on the arm, a small laugh bubbling out of her throat. "Jeez, not even getting hit by a truck can make you learn some manners!" Zoro snorted and faked a mock hurt look.

"Anyways," The red head sighed. "I thought you could use some cheering up!" Zoro groaned as she flashed him a smile. "Oh god, what did you do now, Nami?"

Nami laughed and flicked him in the forehead. "Idiot! I'm not that mean. Come on guy's! Zoro's up!" The door burst open again, allowing four more companions to walk in. Zoro sighed, already feeling a head ache coming on.

"Zoooooroooooo!"

"Zoro!"

"Zoro! Are you ok? Was there any vital injuries? Is your head hurting? How many finger's am I holding up? Zoro! Zoro are you listening-"

Zoro chuckled and reached his hand out, ruffling the curly brown locks. "Relax Chopper, I'm fine." The doe eyed boy nodded his head and stepped back. Zoro chuckled and looked up, green eye's lovking onto the blue before him.

"..."

"..."

"...Marimo."

A growl escaped the green haired man's throat as he glared up at the blond before him. "Dart-brow!" He snarled back, pleased at the angered glare he received in return.

"Moss head!"

"Twirly Brow!"

"Seaweed Head!"

"Eye brow freak!"

The room busted out in laughter, glad to have at least a bit of normality back.


End file.
